


Roses

by ThatOneFam18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Angst, Flowers, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFam18/pseuds/ThatOneFam18
Summary: DISCONTINUEDKeith is a gardener for a rich Family and during his work there the family often gifts him a magazine and soon the boy develops a crush on one of the models. Turns out the family is Lance family and his parents keep him inside like relic. Lance is tired of being hidden and takes a turn for the better.





	Roses

The room on the 3rd floor was a place unknown to Keith despite his familiarity around the mansion. He was aware of the room's presence but never knew the reason for its isolation, which stood out the most as every time he walked by there would be no noise of any sort. The usual large windows which would be bare to the sunlight were covered by the somewhat gloomy blue curtains that with its repetitive white dove pattern brought a somewhat innocent aura. The only thing in the corridor that didn’t give him goosebumps as he walked in to do his daily duties, was the thing that stood out the most. A tall white table where he was asked to place forget me not inside a glass vase. He was always told to put in the flowers, change the water and leave. He always thought it was bizarre to leave flowers in such a dead area but he did as he was told, his curiosity never ended, but the amount he was earning from a job he liked wasn’t insufficient enough to make him snoop around. 

Keith sighed as he sat down on his chair underneath a tree providing shade near his much welcomed shed. He’d lean on the back of the chair as he flipped through the magazine the family of the mansion had given him. Sure, he wasn’t into weird advertisements and didn’t even want to bother to look at a bunch of pictures of people but there was an exception. He’d stop flipping through as soon as he found the page he longed to see. There in front of him was a picture of a boy. He was tanned with various freckles in his face, along with his usual small smirk as he posed to show off the clothing. Keith would study the boy as his finger traced the outline of the skinny boy. He’d feel his smile coming out of him as he fondly looks at him but proceeded to bury his face on the magazine as he felt his cheeks redden. Boys can think boys are cute, it’s normal…. Right? He’d question himself as he drowned in his thoughts. 

Lance sat on his bed as he rubbed his hands in comfort. He hate it. He hated sitting in his room as he waited for the next photo shoot. He hated being alone. He hated the idea of knowing that this would be his fate until he died. In the middle of Lance's self-hatred, he’d glace at the flowers on his bed stand. Forget me not. He’d smile slightly knowing that he could at least have some sort of freedom in his own house. He’d lay down on his bed as he relaxed on blue sheets underneath him, he’d shiver when he felt the cold breeze in his room embrace him. He’d curse at his family undeath his breath. Why do I have to be the one isolated from everyone else, just because I’m in a magazine doesn’t mean I have to be shut off the world around He’d argue with his parents reasoning with himself as he looked at his window. It was always locked, with the usual blue curtains with white doves on it. Lance knew his family wasn’t going to be home until a month later and the maids were always told that they couldn’t enter his room. He’d get up and walked up to the window. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight through the curtains as his hand held onto the fabric, an unknown feeling from the usual darkness in which he was kept in. Should I… He’d battle with himself as he hesitates to open the window even if it was by force, he’d knew his parents would be mad if they were to find out of his doings. But at the moment the warmth of sunlight was a lingering sensation on his fingertips. He’d shiver as he grabbed the cold metal scissors. With one scissor in his hand and the other on the curtain, he’d decided that the consequences were to be the least of his worries. Lance pulled the curtain to the side with all the strength in him as a small smirk curled upon his face. 

Akra sighed as he held the sack of soil in his arms as he walked towards the whole he had made earlier in the afternoon. He’d place the bag down on the dirt near the hole and wiped his face with the back of his gloves leaving a patch of dirt upon his cheeks. He’d knew the workload as a gardener was always hard to manage by himself and despite his months working for the family he never really got used to carrying all the bags by himself. Keith would stand still as he felt the breeze of the wind on his sweaty face as he adjusted his straw hat. He’d always had a liking for silence, and nature itself gave him what he wanted. He’d kneel down and ripped open a small hole in the front of the bag and swung the bag over his shoulder making sure the hole was in front so that any accidents could be prevented. He’d lean his body towards the whole as he walked around it emptying the content of the sack into it. 

“ HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!” 

The sudden voice screamed seeming distant yet close enough to get Keith to be thrown off guard that he lost his balance and fell inside the hole. 

Lance felt a tad guilty over making the boy fall down, but he was too happy to be seeing someone apart from his parents. The boy had what seemed to be a mullet of dark hair, he’d snicker as he never thought he’d see a person with those things. He’d lean on his window frame as he felt the sunshine caress his face. Placing a hand on his cheek as his arm rested on the window frame he watched the boy get up from the ground and push the sack off himself. Watching in curiosity from above his eyes trailed off to the area surrounding the boy. It was all just patches of what seemed to be different flowers arranged by color. For a moment he thought he was in a different world, as the colors of the flowers spoke to him like a mother's lullaby. He’d wish that the feeling on his chest never fades away. 

Keith blocked the sunlight from his face by putting his hat back on. Feeling the need to verbally teach whoever screamed at him to have a sense in mind he looked around him. Yet there wasn’t anyone but himself to vent his anger at. 

“ OVER HERE MUCHACHO!” 

Confused yet intrigued he was able to recognize that the voice to belong to a male presumably his age, but he’d knew no one in the house was around his age. 

“ LOOK UP MULLET!” Lance would say as he watched the boy finally looked up at him.

As he waved at him with a smile on his face. He’d stop leaning on the window and pushed himself so that his entire torso was out the window, he could tell that boy was panicking as he screamed at him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU’RE GONNA FALL OFF DUMBASS!” 

Keith was confused but also semi-worried. That window has never been opened. He’d knew this because the window belonged to the room on the third floor, the one that was shut off, the one with the curtains of doves hiding anything inside. Yet at the same time, an obnoxious boy was halfway out the window like he had no worries or reasoning at all. The fact that the boy did not worry only made Keith worry more despite him disliking the nickname mullet. He’d watch the boy laugh for a bit before sticking his leg out the window with his torso still out. 

“ OI! “ He’d scream worriedly as he ran towards the house. What the hell is up with this boy He asked himself somewhat perplexed and amazed at his stupidness. 

“ Catch me, mullet boy!” 

Lance would position himself so that his hands were holding onto the wall and that his leg was on the rim. At this point he just needed to get himself to push and out he will be. He’d smile to himself as the sun shined brightly. He’ll catch me… right? He’d look down and sure enough, the boy was there. As he stood there in between his room and the outside, Lance realized how much he has been missing ever since he was locked up in there. 

The wind would blow a little harder almost anticipating Lance to jump. The sun watched as both boys stood in place. Fascinated by each other they watched the actions of each other carefully.

“ WOOHOO!!” Lance would scream happily. 

He’d jump off the window and Keith ran to catch him, his arms wide open for he didn't know how much the boy weighted or how he was was or anything about that boy. In fact, the only thing he did know was that was certain was that he wasn’t going to let him fall. 

Keith would stumble a little as the boy landed on his arms. He isn’t as heavy as I thought. He’d look at the boy in his arms as the boy smiled at him. He could feel his face heat up as he froze in place. At the moment he wished that his face wasn’t dirty from the dirt. 

“ You’re blushing!” The boy would say teasingly as he poked his cheek. 

Keith couldn’t believe it. The boy in his arms was the boy in his magazines. He’d recognize those blue eyes from anywhere, those freckles in the pattern of the stars, his tan skin, the way his smile would seem like a small smirk. He couldn’t believe that he was witnessing those things in person. Never imagining that he’d meet the boy or in any way that he’d be holding him with his arms as the boy poked him, he let go of the boy in sheer panic.

“ What was that for?!” Lance would remark as he got up from the grass. 

He’d pat off the dust in his ass and looked at the boy. He doesn’t look that bad He thought to himself as he’d straighten up. He’d move his hands so that it was finger gunning the boy in front of him, and did his signature smile while giving him a small wink. 

“ The names Lance. ” He’d say cheerfully. 

Keith looked at him and crossed his arms. “ Lance? That’s a pretty name.” He’d say without thinking as Lance’s face got pink. 

Realizing what he said his face would get redder and looked away from him as Lance laughed at his embarrassment. “ M-mines Keith.” 

Keith would watch as the boy nodded. Now that he thought about it, Lance’s curly hair with his undercut actually suited him really well although he was expecting a different personality he wasn’t disappointed if not intrigued. He’d watch as Lance looked over him into his work area. 

“ Whatcha doing there?” Lance would ask as he curiously looked at his hole.

“ I was planting before you stupidly jumped out the window.” Keith would say with a small glare.

Lance would shrug and looked back at Keith. As he noticed a bit dirt on Keith's cheek, he leaned down and moved Keith's black hair behind his ear so that he could face him and used his thumb to wipe away the dirt. Lance thought that he was doing something nice for him but he was oblivious to Keith's flustered face and Keith needed to act fast before he could lose Lance attention. 

“ Do you want to help me?” 

“ Oh, sure!” Lance would say excited and Keith couldn’t help but smile. 

Both boys would walk back to the dirt hole. Lance would help him continue to fill the hole with the soil. Keith remained somewhat clean, unlike Lance who’s clothes were filled with dirt and his pretty face with sweat. After a while, they started crouched and made holes in the dirt in lines with their fingers. Keith would give him a few seeds and helped him to plant them properly. With all honesty by heart, both boys enjoyed their time to the fullest and as they worked they stole glances from each other. Keith's heart would race a little when Lance smiled at him and Lance couldn't help but gaze at him. Keith would wipe his hands in his pants as he looked at the finished work.

“ You’re good at this. “ He’d say despite knowing that Lance was a newbie.

“ Thanks, ” Lance would say with a smile. “ I can’t wait until the roses bloom.” 

“Same thing here.” Keith would say smiling warmly at him as Lance smiled back. 

They both had fallen for each other and sure enough, something was blossoming between each other. The sun was going down and they both knew they had to go, and as they stood there enjoying the last moments they would share together for the day as they stood near each other, as the wind blew into their direction. Neither could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
